Norman Bates
|name = Norman Bates |image = Norman S2 pic.jpg |actor = Freddie Highmore |first = First You Dream, Then You Die |profession = Student (White Pine Bay High School) |born = 1996 |age = 17 |family = Norma Bates (mother) Sam Bates (father, deceased) Dylan Massett (brother) John Massett (step-father) Caleb (uncle) |status = Alive |home = Bates family house, White Pine Bay Fairvale, California (former) |significant other/s = Bradley Martin (hook-up) Emma Decody (friend, love interest)}} Norman Bates is a smart, quietly funny, handsome and sometimes shy seventeen-year-old boy with an intensely close bond with his mother, Norma Bates. Norman is resistant to starting over in a new town, but changes his mind as he begins to spread his wings. Norman slowly transforms into the iconic character depicted in Robert Block's popular novel and Alfred Hitchcock's film adaption of that novel, Psycho. Biography History Norman lived in Arizona with his parents, Norma and Sam Bates. Season 1 After Norman found his father's body crushed under a shelf in their garage, the two remaining Bates moved to White Pine Bay. There, they planned to start a new life and run an old motel together. Soon after their move, Norman was befriended by Bradley Martin and Emma Decody. The former owner of the motel, Keith Summers, believed that the property was rightfully his, so he raped Norma in her house one night. Norman saved her, but she still killed Summers out of rage. Norman and Norma covered up Summers' death the best they could, but were still suspected by the town's sheriff, Alex Romero. (First You Dream, Then You Die) One day, Dylan Massett showed up at Norma's doorstep, saying that he has no other place to stay. That night, Dylan got a call from Norma, who was programmed in his phone as "The Whore". Norman saw this, and a fight ensued between the two. Norman was easily overpowered by his older brother, who threatened to hurt him "bad" if he ever struck again. Nevertheless, Norman grabbed a meat tenderizer and swung it at Dylan, who evaded it and gave Norman a black eye. Norman kept two items from the cover-up of Summer's death: Summers' belt (as a "momento") and Jiao's diary (found under the carpet of room 4). While Norman and Emma worked on a school project together, she found the diary in his room. She later did some research and found one of the locations depicted in the diary, and as they agreed to investigate, Emma kissed Norman. They eventually discovered a large marijuana field (the one where Dylan later works at), and they were chased away by two armed guards. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) The truth behind Norman's father's death (Flashback) - Norman killed him in a fit of rage after his father beat his mother in a fit of anger, and has absolutely no recollection of it. In Midnight, Norman accepts a ride from Miss Watson after walking in the rain. They go to her house and talk. She would later go change and accidentally leave her door open. Norma would appear tell him that she was trying to seduce him; Norman would say no, but would smile. He later would run through the rain towards the motel and almost got hit by Norma. Norman tells her that he remembers getting into the car with Miss Watson and that was it; Norma would say everthing was okay and they would head towards their house. Miss Watson would be shown with her throat slit. Personality Norman is a bright young man and appears polite around others. He is also protective of his mother and feels guilty about dissapointing her. Psychological Issues Norman occasionly goes into a fugue state, during which time he attacks those who threaten Norma. He will then black out and not remember the event. For example, when Sam Bates beat Norma, Norman struck Sam in the head with a blender, but doesn't recall the ordeal. Norma made it look like a freak accident where a shelf fell on Sam. Another example is when Dylan Massett disrespected Norma. Norman tried to bludgeon him, but Dylan punched him. He didn't remember it and Dylan ended up telling him what happened. Norman is seen talking to himself as if in a dialogue after an argument with Bradley, suggesting a split personality disorder. Killings * Sam Bates (unknowingly): Hit over the head. (in The Truth) * Miss Watson (unknowingly; presumed): Sliced throat. (in Midnight) Gallery Norman S2 pic.jpg Normanfight.jpg 02-norma-talks-to-norman.jpg SofaD2.jpg SofaD.jpg GBNF(1).jpg I-wanna-be-happy.gif Episode 1.jpg Norman discovers his fathers body.png Norman meets bradley and her friends.png Nice Town You Picked, Norma....jpg 11-norman-confesses-to-norma.jpg 05-norman-collapses-into-ms-watsons-arms.jpg 09-norma-pushes-norman-in-wheelchair.jpg 15-emma-and-norman-make-a-discovery.jpg Normanbreaksin.jpg 01-norman-hears-some-bad-news-from-dylan.jpg 08-shelby-aims-at-norman.jpg 18498-1-7.jpg Bates Motel First Look S2.jpg Norman awakens.png Arrival at bates motel.png Bradley and norman in the car.png After class.png Awkward dinner.png Norman finds the notebook.png 02-bradley-and-norman-walk-to-the-bus-stop.jpg 07-emma-asks-norman-bates-to-work-on-a-project.jpg 08-norma-and-norman-bates-wonder-who-is-at-the-door.jpg 17-norma-explains-her-plan-to-norman.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg 20-norman-bates-on-the-kitchen-floor.jpg 21-norma-comforts-norman.jpg Norman back.png 22-emma-explains-her-discovery-to-norman-bates.jpg 24-emma-and-norman-come-across-a-pot-field.jpg 26-emma-and-norman-spot-the-cabin.jpg 27-norman-bates-and-emma-run.jpg SofaD6.jpg SofaD3.jpg GBNF(7).jpg GBNF(4).jpg GBNF(1).jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman and Norma.jpg 07-norman-meets-clementine.jpg 12-norma-tells-norman-he-sees-things.jpg 11-norman-tells-norman-about-the-girl.jpg 06-norman-searches-for-the-belt.jpg 05-dylan-passes-norman-on-the-street.jpg 04-norman-leaves-for-shelbys.jpg 03-norma-isnt-there.jpg 01-norman-lies-in-all-day.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 07-norman-spots-dylan-as-he-walks.jpg 05-emma-gives-norman-an-awkward-kiss.jpg 04-norman-tells-emma-about-jiao.jpg 03-emma-takes-norman-to-bail-bonds.jpg 19-norma-paralyzed-by-fear.jpg 18-norma-helps-norman-to-the-car.jpg 17-norma-calls-the-police.jpg 16-norma-drags-norman-to-safety.jpg 09-shelby-holds-a-gun-to-normans-head.jpg 20-norman-yells-at-emma-in-school.jpg 18-norman-and-norma-discuss-shelby.jpg 17-norman-and-dylan-have-a-moment.jpg 14-emma-and-norman-investigate.jpg 13-emma-and-norman-study-the-manga.jpg 12-emma-comes-to-normans-house.jpg 07-bradley-visits-norman-in-the-hospital.jpg 06-norman-and-norma-in-the-hospital.jpg 04-ms-watson-tries-to-get-normans-attention.jpg 02-mr-and-mrs-bates-have-breakfast.jpg Image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters